


John's Story

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Black Supremacy, Cuckolding, Degradation, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Interracial Dynamics, Multi, bimbofication, ntr, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: The story of how a college-aged guy named John found his entire life being twisted and turned into an erotic nightmare, as his highschool bully hunts him and his girlfriend down to enact torturous revenge.
Kudos: 7





	John's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever erotica story! It's not my best work but I'm kinda proud for writing so much. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Introduction to John’s life 

My life sucked. 

I was a fairly normal kid growing up, but I was the target of bullying. In particular, bullied by the   
school’s Golden Boy. Darryl Johnson. Standing at six foot five, towering over me like a beast,   
his shoulders were wider than my body put together twice. His genetics made him a muscle   
god, and it helped that he worked out constantly from the young, tender age of fourteen.   
Everybody always said it was his african genetics. His ancestors were apparently tribal warlords   
who used to dominate any other tribe around them, before they were enslaved and taken to   
America. 

Along with his almost demi-god like physique, he was gifted with a hilarious, outgoing   
personality and incredibly handsome looks. I don’t need to tell you how popular he was at   
school. Head of the football team, dating three of the cheerleaders at once in a polyamorous   
relationship. He was a living legend. 

I wasn’t unpopular by any means in high school. I had a circle of friends, I just got a girlfriend   
who wasn’t ugly, in fact she was quite pretty… Until Darryl set his sights on me. I was beaten   
twice a day, and within the week a sex tape was leaked of him fucking my girlfriend, with her   
begging for his black cock. 

He broke my bones several times, he stripped me naked and took pictures of my ‘tiny’ cock. It   
wasn’t small! Four inches is average. It’s just that Darryl was… Well, he was genetically gifted in   
every way, especially including being hung like a horse. Eight inches flaccid, twelve erect. And   
thick as a wrist. Everyone saw the videos. 

My friend-group quickly ditched me. My girlfriend broke up with me, obviously. I became a social   
outcast, nobody wanted to be friends with me. I focused on my studying instead, hoping to get   
into a good college and just get away from the small town I was living in. 

I was lucky to get an amazing 4.0 GPA and actually catch a scholarship at an impressive   
college. My life was looking up, and I quickly joined the social life on the campus. I made a   
group of normal friends, I didn’t have Darryl bullying me anymore, and I quickly hooked up with   
a beautiful girlfriend, Sophie, who was completely out of my league. 

Sophie had a generous double-D bust, a perfect hourglass body shape. She always wore her   
blonde hair in a pretty braid, her face was beautiful. She was literally perfect in every way, and I   
loved her for it. Well, that’s probably just my love talking. But she wasn’t a dumb bimbo either.   
She was excellent academically and was studying medicine to be a doctor. I was so proud of   
her. 

However, my happiness soon vanished as I was walking through campus to one of my lessons   
one day. I saw Darryl in a varsity jacket. My face went pale as I quickly scrambled to hide out of   
view until he walked away. I never bothered to learn where everyone else went for colleges. I   
jumped ship as soon as I could. 

But I knew Darryl was a good student. But to get here? I was shocked. He must be in Alpha   
Sigma Epsilon. The douchiest fraternity in the area. It had a reputation for being a ‘Slut   
Slaughterhouse’. My heart was racing as I quickly rushed to my lecture. This was bad. 

After my lectures finished, I almost ran to my dorm, quickly getting into my room. Sophie was   
waiting there for me. We quickly hugged and made out for a brief moment, my hands groping   
her filled-out bum causing her to giggle and squeal. 

“Babe, I need to tell you something.” She said with a smile on her face as we sat down on the   
couch. “I’ve been invited to the frat house for a party! Alpha Alpha Phi. They call that frat the   
Party House because all the biggest parties happen there, with all the coolest people.. This   
might be my chance to get into the sorority.” 

This was bad. On the one hand, I knew how much Sophie wanted to be popular and to get into   
a sorority. She was certainly gorgeous enough, but she had seriously self-esteem problems.   
She, too, was bullied when she was younger. Only her bullies didn’t follow her across the   
country. 

“You can’t go.” I say immediately, pulling my hand away from her. “That place is full of   
dickheads. They’re gonna try to get you drunk and high and rape you.” 

Sophie giggled, shaking her head at me. “You’re so paranoid sometimes. And jealous. You can   
come with me, as a plus one. To protect me. And I can handle myself, I’m a hot girl. I get hit on   
all the time.” Her sweet smile made me melt, but I knew me going to the party was a terrible   
idea. The party in general was bad. 

Darryl would be there. And Sophie is hot. If he sees us two together, if he recognises me then…   
He’ll put it on with her. I want to think that Sophie is faithful to me, but Darryl is one hell of a   
man. And he’s powerful, I wouldn’t put him past rape. I knew I couldn’t fight back, like I couldn’t   
fight back in highschool. 

“Please, John. Pleaseeee....” Sophie latched onto my arm, looking up at me with her big puppy   
eyes. I looked at them, lost for a moment before I shook my head again. 

“I’m sorry babe, but you can’t go. I know being part of the sorority is a big dream for you, but…   
Look, there’s a guy who might be going to your party. Who hates me. And if he knows you’re   
going then who knows what he’ll try.” 

“I’ll bring a girlfriend along. Sasha would love to come, she’s always a party girl. And she is a   
bodybuilder, she can protect me.” I could see the fiery resistance in her eyes. She wasn’t going   
to take no for an answer, not matter how hard I tried. 

Well, Sasha was quite powerful. She could easily wrestle me to the ground. And as long as   
Darryl doesn’t actually know that Sophie is my girlfriend, then there’s no reason he would pick   
her out specifically out of all of the other pretty girls, right? 

“Fine. Just be careful, okay?” I pull my girlfriend into a cuddle, letting her snuggle into me as she   
nods. 

“I will. Don’t worry. This guy won’t go near me, I swear.” 

Chapter 2: Alpha Alpha Phi, Party Central 

Clutching her purse in one hand, Sophie looked nervously at the massive frat house, hearing   
the bustling music and the sounds of people screaming and laughing behind the very music.   
She did say she was gonna bring along Sasha, but there was only one spot to join the sorority   
and she couldn’t have anyone else get a chance. It was very competitive, and she needed to   
join them. 

Walking up to the door, she knocked three hard times waiting for someone to answer the door.   
She was wearing a pink mini-dress, showing off her long legs and thick thighs splendidly, her   
blonde hair in curls over her decent cleavage. She knew she looked hot, but she had to. To get   
into the sorority, of course. 

The door swung open and a black fraternity brother answered, clutching a beer can in one hand   
as he very obviously checked Sophie out. “Damn girl, you looking good. You here for the   
sorority or you just here to ride my dick?” He chuckled loudly at his own joke. 

“Oh, uh…” Sophie blushed softly, before clearing her throat and trying to be confident. “I’m here   
for the sorority.” 

“Shame.” He stepped to the side, letting Sophie enter. “Up the stairs, third door on the right.” As   
Sophie walked past, he lifted his hand up and spanked her hard, causing her ass to jiggle   
underneath the dress. 

Sophie squealed as she was spanked, quickly tottering up the staircase in her high heels, being   
careful not to lose her balance. She never wore heels this high, not normally. But she had to   
look hot, right? As she made her way up the stairs, several frat bros hollered at her. The   
attention was quite nice, actually. 

She walked down the hallway and entered the third door on the right. Inside several sorority   
girls wearing tight dresses were smoking something… Was that weed? They looked over at   
Sophie. The asian one smiled. 

“Sophie? So glad you could come. If you want to get through initiation, your first… Challenge is   
to resist the advances of our… Friend next door. You have twenty minutes. You think it’s easy,   
but every girl tonight has failed. And there’s been fifteen girls so far.” 

Sophie was slightly confused but nodded all the same, closing the door behind her as she went   
next door. Knocking on the door, she heard a deep, bass-filled voice call out to her. “Come in,   
babe.” 

Turning the doorknob, it swung open to reveal… The hottest guy Sophie had ever seen. He was   
built like a bull, muscles bulging without having to even tense. It was like he was a god, his face   
was so handsome and… He was wearing tight shorts which showed an outline of his massive   
member directly. And most of all, his clothes were a perfect white colour, contrasting against his   
dark, obsidian skin. Sophie never really found herself attracted to black guys before, but just   
looking at this man made her heart race in a way which she only experienced whenever she   
looked at John. 

Blushing furiously, Sophie looked up into his eyes. “Come over here, babe. You are looking   
stunning tonight.” He said, his deep voice vibrating through Sophie’s body. She couldn’t help but   
feel some sort of deep attraction to this guy. 

She strutted over to him, her heels clicking against the floor. Once she got close enough, he   
reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap as she let out a gasp, her arms   
wrapping around his neck for support. She felt his hand resting on her thigh as his member   
pushed against her ass. 

“Good girl. What’s your name, hun?” He purred in her ear, making her shiver. She had to resist,   
that was the challenge. But so many girls had failed before her… 

“I-It’s Sophie. Sophie Larrs. Sir.” The nervous and very flustered girl was frozen on the alpha   
male’s lap. 

“I’m Darryl, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, babe. Do you have a boyfriend?” As he said   
this, his hand began to squeeze on her thigh. 

“Yeah, I do.” She replied, her voice shaking slightly. This can’t be happening, but she needed to   
get into the sorority. She can’t give up, not at the first stage. 

“Tell me his name.” 

“J-john…” 

“John?” Suddenly the built beefcake had curiosity in his voice. “I knew a John in high school. He   
was a real piece of shit. A little weedy guy. What’s his surname?” 

“Parsons.” Sophie hoped that if he was friends with her boyfriend, maybe he would go easy on   
her. Little did she know that it was going to go much worse. 

“Oh…” There was recognition in Darryl’s voice, but as far as Sophie knew, he quickly shot down   
the idea that he knew John. “Not the little bitch I’m thinking about. Anyways, when are you   
gonna suck my dick? You can feel it, can’t you?” 

Sophie’s eyes were wide. She had never been in such a… Lustful, lewd situation before. Sure,   
she had gone to parties, but she never really flirted with guys or anything. Definitely not anything   
like this, at least! She felt Darryl’s large, dark hand gently resting on her thigh, squeezing it   
gently. The contrast of his skin against her paleness was enchanting. For some reason it just   
looked right. 

“Y-yeah. I can feel it. B-but I’m not gonna suck your dick…” She managed to choke out, her   
wide eyes staring directly in front of her. She just needed to calm down, deep breaths. She   
could do this. However, it was hard when she felt that thick, warm bulge gently twitching against   
her ass. 

“Why not? Every other girl that’s come in this room did. They melted when they had it in their   
mouths. Most of them didn’t even end up fucking me, they just loved sucking my dick so much.   
Worshipping it. But I can already tell you aren’t like most girls. There’s something different about   
you.” Darryl said softly, his hands moving up from Sophie’s thighs and up to her bust, giving   
both breasts a harsh squeeze that caused Sophie to let out a gasp at the blatant touching. 

“You’re innocent. Too innocent for a sorority like the one you’re trying to get into. In fact, I think   
I’ll have a lot more fun with you if you passed this test. You’re too good to just waste on a quick   
fuck, even though your body is totally made for it.” 

And then, oh so suddenly, Darryl picked up Sophie up around her waist, lifting her up as if she   
was a feather and then placing her back down, letting her feet find the ground. “You pass the   
test. You’re going to be my little project.” Just that very word caused Sophie to shudder. It was   
so ominous sounding, but she was still excited that she managed to pass and get into the   
sorority 

“Go along now, I’ve got over girls to fuck. Unless you want to watch, of course.” Darryl gave her   
a wide smirk, but Sophie definitely didn’t waste any time rushing out the room, giving a little   
squeak of a ‘thank you’ to Darryl as she slammed the door behind her. Outside, a busty latina 

girl in a tiny red mini-dress was waiting by the door. Darryl’s next girl to, with lack of a better   
word, interview. 

Suddenly, as Sophie made her way back to the room where the sorority sisters were, she began   
to grin wildly. She had passed the test! She was so lucky that Darryl seemed to have taken a   
special interest in her. It was a bit strange, and Sophie did wonder that the next encounter with   
Darryl wouldn’t be as lucky. But that was a problem for future her. 

As she knocked on the door where the sorority babes were, but as she entered, she could hear   
loud moans coming from down the hallway. Sophie guessed that the latina just failed the test,   
but that's none of her business. She opened her mouth to tell the sisters that she had passed,   
but they were already way ahead of her. 

“We have a winner.” The asian sister said, wrapping her arm around Sophie and shoving a joint   
in the blonde girl’s face. “Take a victory hit.” The other girls giggled, egging her on and Sophie   
quickly wrapped her plump lips around the joint, inhaling gently. 

A few seconds later and she was coughing smoke out, the girls laughing at her. “Don’t worry,   
everyone coughed on their first try. A few more weeks and you’ll be smoking like a pro. I’m   
Kyuki. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, but I chose to be a sorority slut instead.” Kyuki   
stopped talking, taking another hit from the joint before blowing the smoke in Sophie’s face. The   
naive, pale girl coughed and tried to wave the smoke away, but it was a half-hearted attempt.   
She was too happy and just wanted to fit in with her new sisters. 

“Don’t worry, that was only the first test. We’ve got some more lined up, but right now it seems   
you’re the only girl who can resist Darryl’s charms. He’s the head of a particularly infamous frat   
here. Every male in his family were the head of it when they came here. All six of his brothers,   
and he’s the seventh. Last in the line. It’s called ‘Alpha Sigma Epsilon’, but that name’s   
long-winded. We just call it the Slut Slaughterhouse, and the boys that go there The Alpha   
Masters. And there’s a reason why every sorority at this college has their own slutty nicknames.   
We’re the ‘Trashy Fucktoys’. Obviously, to our parents we’re just called ‘Alpha Sigma Sigma’.” 

All this information was overwhelming Sophie, especially with the strong, almost overbearing   
smell of weed invading her nostrils. Trashy fucktoys? She hated that name. She didn’t know of   
all the reputations and secret nicknames, but it was too late now. She just had to make the best   
of it. She was sure that these names weren’t to be taken literally or seriously. 

“I’ll send you a text when your next challenge is ready. Go home, get some rest. Rub one out if   
you have to. I would if I only got to sit on Daddy Darryl’s lap, and not get to ride him instead.”   
Kyuki let out a giggle and the girls laughed along with her, following their head sister’s lead.   
Sophie gave a nervous giggle, trying to fit in as she made her way to the door, waving goodbye. 

Her mind was rushing as she made her way through the party. Several frat bros reached out,   
grabbing her ass or trying to draw her towards them, but she resisted long enough to get out of   
the house completely, her heels clicking against the pavement beneath her. She had escaped.   
And most of all, she passed the apparently ‘impossible’ test. She resisted Darryl, or as Kyuki   
called him, Daddy Darryl. She began to smile and laugh to herself as she walked down the   
street, underneath the burning street lamps that hung above her. 

She actually did it. “Little Sophie’s finally going to be popular.” She said to herself. 

Chapter 3: Close Encounter with Alphakind 

I was nervous all night, tossing and turning in bed. I was scared. Scared for Sophie, and   
incredibly scared of Darryl. I remembered all those times I was lying in hospital, where my   
sisters and mother came to visit me. My dad passed away when I was young, so whenever   
Darryl hospitalized me, the other girls in the family had to do all the hard work. After being   
injured so many times, my body became naturally weaker. My bones were brittle, whereas my   
sister and mother became handy. 

But I had hoped that by the time I went home with a degree, I could grab a well-paying job and   
help them out. The three of them were struggling to survive. My mother and older sister, Kate,   
were working full-time jobs at the minimum wage, whilst my younger sister Jessica was still in   
high school. She’d be graduating soon, but she was never the smartest girl. I doubt she’d head   
off to university like I did. 

However, I did eventually manage to slumber into a dreamless sleep. And I woke up to the   
sound of someone knocking at the door. My eyes were sore as I rubbed them gently, rolling out   
of bed as I checked my phone to see what the time was. 1PM? Holy shit, I really slept in late   
today. 

Stumbling in my underwear, I made my way to my cramped apartment’s door, opening it up to   
see the concerned face of Sasha, Sophie’s best friend. Her black hair pulled tight into a ponytail,   
with striking eye makeup highlighting her stunning blue eyes, it looked like she had just left the   
gym. Sweat covered her body, with her smaller-than-average bust in a sports bra and the rest of   
her body in display in a pair of tight-fitting yoga pants. My eyes briefly flickered down to her   
rock-hard abs, before looking back up at her. Something was wrong. 

“John, have you seen or heard from Soph today?” She said in that husky, deep voice. “She   
hasn’t been responding to me since last night.” 

“I just got up, Sasha. I’ll give her a call, find out what’s up. Worse comes to worse I’ll go visit her   
apartment.” I say, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Okay. Let me know if she’s okay.” With that, Sasha didn’t even wait for a response before   
turning and confidently strutting down the hallway, out of sight. I gently closed the door again,   
before making my way back to my bedroom. I’d like nothing more than to grab some more   
sleep, I still felt incredibly tired. Worrying about Sophie must have kept me up longer last night   
than I realised. 

But once I was awake, there was no returning to sleep. So I headed to the shower, cleaning   
myself up and doing a spot of grooming, shaving off any stubble that formed over the past few   
days. And then, I grabbed my phone, quickly calling Sophie. I thought she was going with Sasha   
last night? 

The phone rang, and rang, and I was confident it would go to voicemail. But finally, Sophie   
picked up. “Hello?” A voice croaked out. I could tell that I just woke her up. 

“Babe, you alright? It’s 1PM. Sasha said you weren’t responding to any of her messages.” I   
said. 

“John? Sorry, last night was… Pretty wild. Let’s meet up for coffee, I’ll fill you in. How about that   
Starbuck’s on campus?” 

“Yeah, sounds good. See you there in like an hour?” 

“Yeah, sure thing. Love you, baby. See you soon.” 

“See ya.” I watched as Sophie hung up on me, before placing my phone down and headed to   
my bedroom, grabbing a random pair of jeans and a random T-shirt to throw on. I didn't care   
much about what I was wearing, after all. I just wanted to see my girlfriend. 

Around twenty minutes later, I was leaving my dorm room. Sure, my hair was messed up, I had   
bags under my eyes and I felt sleepy. But I didn’t care. I needed to know what happened at this   
party. What Sophie ended up doing. Of course I trusted her. I trusted her entirely. It’s just… 

What if he was there? The one who ruined my life, tormented me? Bullied me? I felt sick in my   
stomach. But I knew I couldn’t run away. I had to find out. Just hope that Darryl wouldn’t be onto   
me. Onto Sophie. Onto us. 

Taking a deep breath, I finally left my room, leaving the dorm building as I made a beeline   
towards the campus Starbuck’s. My heart pounded in my chest as I left my hand buried in my   
pockets, focusing on every step in front of me as anxiety pulsed through my veins like lightning. 

To say the least, I was scared shitless. 

Finally I arrived at the coffee shop, walking up and ordering an iced caramel frappe before   
picking a seat by the window, anxiously waiting. I arrived a little earlier than I told Sophie to get   
here for. It ended up with me nervously sipping at my drink, checking my phone very few   
seconds whilst I watched the time tick by. 

Minute by minute. Second by second. Finally I saw Sophie. Her golden locks messy and flowing   
down her back, and even without wearing any make-up she looked stunning. She was wearing   
a long, flowing flowery summer dress, a purse over her shoulder as she confidently entered the   
cafe, looking around for me. It didn’t take long before she noticed me, and I couldn’t help but   
break out in a grin, and evidently neither could she. 

I rose up from my seat, giving her a tight hug before she sat down opposite me. “Hey, Soph. You   
okay?” I asked as I watched her settle down. 

“Yeah, I think so. Just last night… Was an experience. I’ll start from the beginning.” Her voice   
was filled with excitement, but I could tell that she was holding back slightly as she began to   
talk. 

“So I headed to this massive frat house, and the music was booming. You could hear it down   
the street. Sasha didn’t respond to me so I went on my own, and I could feel all these guys   
staring at me. It felt so strange, but I was told to go upstairs and I was taken to this room where   
these girls told me what my challenge was.” 

She stopped talking for a moment, before continuing. “So, the challenge was… There’s this guy.   
He’s really, uh… Really big. Like pure muscle, 0% body fat kinda guy. Definitely goes to the gym   
6 days a week. He’s black as well, like obsidian black. I can’t really remember his name. Dan?   
Daniel or something?” 

My face went pale and I felt sick in my stomach. It was Darryl. I knew in my gut it was him, what   
other guy would be described that way in such excitement? But Sophie didn’t even notice the   
change in expression from me. 

“Anyways, I had to resist him, basically. It was really easy, but apparently like every other girl   
failed before me. But we talked for a while, and I think he liked me. Not in a sexual way, of   
course. He seemed really interested in me as a person. And then he let me leave, so I guess I   
passed! So yeah, that was cool. I made friends with this girl called Kyuki, she’s like the head   
sorority girl. I’m waiting for my next challenge now! I’m actually doing it babe, I’m gonna be part   
of a sorority!” 

I pretended to be excited for her, but I felt sick in my stomach. I knew Darryl was onto me. I just   
knew it, he was a genius. He always managed to catch me whenever I tried to escape, and this   
was just another time he caught me. 

“Oh! He’s there right now. Look, he’s coming in here.” My face evidently went pale, as I rapidly   
turnt my head. There he was, in all of his glory. The cafe went silent as he entered through the   
double doors, before everyone began to talk again. His presence was well-noted, but I wasn’t   
even thinking about that. I was already sweating, my heart pounding in my chest as I froze up,   
trying not to look at him. 

“Hey, Sophie!” His voice threw me back to all those endless days of torture. I watched with wide,   
scared eyes as he leaned down, giving Sophie a tight hug before stretching back up. “This must   
be that boyfriend you talked about. John, right? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

As Darryl extended out his hand, I stared at it in… Confusion. What was going on? As I looked   
up at his friendly smile, I suddenly realised that… Did he not remember? I nervously extended   
out my hand, giving him a weak grip as he firmly shook my hand. “Y-yeah, it’s John. P-pleasure   
to m-meet you, too.” I stuttered out in embarrassment and absolute fear. 

“I’m Darryl. You’re a lucky guy, Sophie is absolutely gorgeous.” He then turned his head back to   
Sophie. He actually didn’t remember me! I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t even care that he was   
checking out Sophie blatantly as she let out a soft giggle. 

“Darryl, you’re too kind! Why are you here right now?” She asked, her voice noticeably   
higher-pitched than before. 

“Oh, I was actually just looking for you. One of the girls I’ve fucked told me they spotted you   
here, and I didn’t get your number or anything. My snapchat is darryl.the.god. Add me so we   
can stay in touch. Anyways, I was looking for you because I wanted to help you out. You’re   
easily the hottest girl I saw last night, and I think we could both help each other out. I run a   
scheme where I help develop instagram pages. Get you started on social media. I’ve checked   
out your instagram, and it’s really quite pathetic for a girl of your type. Only 200 followers? And   
no pictures of yourself?” 

I was still in shock from everything that was happening, but I noticed that Sophie looked quite   
embarrassed as well. “I’ll get in touch with you later, Soph. We’ll do some photoshoots, dress   
you up hot and boost that follower count. Anyways, anything else I’ll talk to you about privately.   
Don’t want John here getting jealous. See you two later.” With that, Darryl left the cafe, every girl   
in the room’s eyes on him as he casually walked away without a single doubt in his mind. 

“That was certainly something.” Sophie muttered, her cheeks bright red, flustered and   
embarrassed. However, I noticed that she wasn’t even looking at me, instead reading something   
on her phone. Her face quickly changed into excitement as she tilted her head up, her eyes   
wide as she didn’t even pay attention to the horrified emotions I just felt. 

“Oh my god, John! The head of the sorority wants to take me out shopping right now. Her   
name’s Kyuki, she’s a really sweet girl. You don’t mind if I go, do you?”I was taken aback by 

how little she cared that Darryl just turned up, but I realised that I needed to get some time   
alone. Some empty headspace to think things through. “No, of course not, babe.” I manage to   
say. Wasting no time at all, Sophie got up to her feet, leaning over and giving me a gentle kiss   
on the lips. “I’ll call you later, send you some pictures of my new outfits. Bye baby!” 

I waved goodbye, my mind still in shock at everything that just happened in the past twenty   
minutes. It was such a whirlwind. My eyes were glued to Sophie’s body in that dress, even   
though it was barely tight at all I could still just about make out the wiggle of her hips as she left   
the cafe, leaving me alone. So much had happened, and most importantly Darryl seemed to not   
have remembered me before. I wasn’t sure if that was good in the long-term, but it definitely   
makes everything a lot easier. 

There was no point hanging around doing nothing, so I ended up leaving the cafe, heading back   
to my room, feeling a bit bored. Maybe I could play some video games or something, like that   
new Spider-Man game on the PS4 that just came out. 

Chapter 4: Kyuki’s 101 on Sorority Fashion   
Sophie had a sudden surge of nerves as she stood outside the entrance of the campus mall. To   
say she felt anxious was an understatement, but she couldn’t exactly place why she felt this   
way. She was just going shopping with a new friend. And not only that, all the expenses were   
going to be paid for by the sorority. Apparently something about building trust. 

Even then, Sophie felt like something was off. But the blonde girl didn’t have much time to dwell   
on that thought as she spotted Kyuki approaching her, waving. In the sunlight, Kyuki looked a lot   
younger than when Sophie first met her in that hazy, smoke-filled room. Sophie remembered the   
asian girl looking almost intimidating with the makeup she was wearing, she looked incredibly   
gorgeous. Not that she looked ugly now, but she had a lot more youth to her, like she had just   
left high-school. 

“Sophie! It’s so good to see you.” Kyuki finally said as she got close enough to Sophie. The two   
girls embraced in a tight hug, with the asian girl planting a kiss on Sophie’s cheek. “You look   
great. We can finally get to know each other a little bit better. I take great pride in acting like a   
big sister to all of the sorority girls under my wing. The first thing you need to know, is that you   
can trust me with absolutely anything.” 

Even though the blonde was smiling and nodding along, she had a feeling that Kyuki may not   
be totally trustworthy, even if she does put up the facade. “Of course I’ll trust you. Why wouldn’t   
I?” She then said to the asian girl, giving her a wide smile. 

“Good. You have no reason not to. Anyways, let’s not waste time. Remember, everything’s on   
me, so don’t hesitate to point out if you like something. Shoes first?” 

“Uh, yeah. That sounds good. Lead the way.” With that, Sophie and Kyuki began to slowly walk   
through the mall, noticing several guys checking out the duo as they made their way to one of   
the more expensive fashion stores in the building. They casually talked to each other, and   
Sophie learnt several things about Kyuki. Mainly that she was the youngest of seven siblings,   
and all of them were incredibly successful doctors, lawyers or engineers. 

“Of course, I’m the youngest. So at this point I don’t think my parents really care at all what I get   
up to. So of course I chose to be queen bitch and sorority slut.” She let out an infectious giggle   
that caused Sophie to laugh alongside her. At this point, they began to browse through pairs of   
heels and shoes, and Sophie quickly learnt that Kyuki had a taste for very high, flashy heels.   
And expensive ones as well. 

“What do you think of these, Soph? They’d look great on you.” Kyuki raised a pair of   
see-through platform heels that must had been at least five inches tall. They screamed slutty. 

“Uh, not really my type Kyuki.” Sophie said carefully. 

“Listen, babe. Your type is flowery dresses and looking like an innocent white girl. If you’re   
gonna become one of the Trashy Fucktoys, you’ll need to look the part. How about we do a little   
challenge. I’ll buy your entire wardrobe and you’ll have to wear it for the next few weeks. By the   
end, if you still don’t like what I suggest, you can go back to your old boring granny dresses.   
Otherwise, you’ll owe me a favour. You’ll do anything for me. Deal?” 

The blonde girl’s eyes were wide as she hesitated slightly, before quickly saying “Deal.”   
Immediately she had a bad feeling about it, just like the rest of the time spent with Kyuki, but   
Sophie pushed it to the back of her mind as she tried to enjoy the new competitive angle. It   
wasn’t like her taste was just going to change overnight, not really. At worst, she’ll be roped into   
whatever devious plan Kyuki has. At best? She gets to wear her normal clothes. 

From the moment that bet was formed, suddenly Kyuki went into overdrive. Sophie watched   
with wide eyes as she grabbed every slutty dress off the hangers, piling them into her hands.   
The fabric was barely there, Sophie knew her ass would more than likely be hanging out.   
Especially with the heels Kyuki was buying. But Sophie was also, oddly enough, incredibly   
excited. Very excited indeed, actually. That faint idea of her dressing like such a slut next to   
Kyuki, dancing in a dark room to loud music with her body on display... 

She shook her head. She really shouldn’t think about those types of thoughts, they were   
perverted. Sophie meekly followed Kyuki, finally, to the counter where the asian girl began to put   
the massive pile of clothes, shoes and a variety of other trashy accessories in front of the   
cashier, who began to slowly scan them in. The overall price of the shopping trip went up, bit by   
bit as Kyuki blabbered on about some gossip that Sophie really wasn’t paying attention to. 

“So, yeah. That’s basically why I beat the bitch to a pulp. She was begging me to stop, but by   
the end of it her face was a bloody mess.” Kyuki let out a loud laugh as Sophie finally began to   
pay attention, surprised at what she tuned into. “But the week after she was begging me to go to   
the next costume party. So that’s how Alicia became my little hoe-ass bitch. She still is! Sends   
me half of her paycheck every month, cleans up my room, eats me out. Takes my boyfriend’s   
dick when I don’t want to. It’s a great relationship, but don’t worry. If you’re kind to me I won’t do   
it to you.” 

Kyuki finally noticed that the cashier had finished, and Sophie’s eyes widened as she saw the   
price. Over a thousand dollars worth of clothing, heels and accessories? But the asian girl didn’t   
even hesitate as she swiped the contactless credit card over the pin machine, paying for the   
massive bill. “Where do you get all that money? Aren’t you a student?” The blonde girl asked in   
surprise. 

“Yeah, I do escorting stuff on the side. Y’know, sugar daddies and all that? They love giving me   
cash to go out and get fucked. I touch their dick once and they spurt everywhere. Anyways,   
that’s gross so let’s not chat about that right now.” Kyuki gathered the bags, giving half for   
Sophie to hold as the pair of them left the store in the mall. They had spent several hours in   
there, and Sophie certainly felt exhausted. 

“Listen, when are you seeing your boyfriend? The one who’s so skinny he’s 2D?” Sophie stifled   
a giggle, trying not to be mean to John. 

“John? Tomorrow evening we have date night.” 

“Great. Dress like a slut using these clothes. Make him never forget how you’ll look from now   
on. Got it? I promise, a beta guy like him will bust his nut with like five strokes. Just tease him,   
be seductive, it’ll work like a charm. It always does.” The pair had reached the doors at where   
they met. 

“Now, I need to go. Darryl just beat up my boyfriend again, so as per the sorority house rules, I’ll   
need to go and spend the night with the Big D.” Kyuki stopped talking at Sophie’s shocked   
expression. “Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, if your boyfriend gets beaten up or beaten in some way   
or form by another guy, you have to spend the night with the ‘bully’. Something about showing   
the alpha male and rewarding their behaviour. Don’t necessarily need to fuck them, but most of   
the time you can’t resist. Nothing like knowing some guy just beat your boy to a pulp and now   
he’s beating your pussy to a climax. Look, hun, I’d love to chat more but I really need to go. See   
you soon-ish!” 

“Bye Kyuki, thank you for the clothes.” The two hugged tightly as Kyuki handed over all the   
bags, and Sophie watched as the busty asian girl strutted confidently away from her, until finally   
she was no longer visible. Then, Sophie herself began to make her way slowly back to her dorm 

room. These bags were heavy, and she needed to check out and see what Kyuki actually did   
buy her. 

Chapter 5 - Date Night   
Ever since that fateful encounter with Darryl yesterday, I hadn’t gotten the time to see Sophie in   
person. She rushed off to go shopping with her new friend, Kyuki, and I had three lectures. One   
in the evening, and two this morning. Our schedules were jam-packed, and as much as I hated   
not being able to see her, it certainly gave me time to think and contemplate. Mainly about   
Darryl. 

It was so strange. After all that time he spent both physically and mentally torturing me, you’d   
have thought that I would be someone he would never forget. Yet, supposedly he had. I still   
wasn’t 100% certain on him, though. Even if he had no recollection of what he did to me, he was   
still the same person. I doubt he would have changed much at all. In his heart, he’s a cruel, evil   
fuckboy who wants to get free sex and live the easy life. And having my girlfriend hovering   
around him is a recipe for disaster. Having him run Sophie’s instagram? It made me feel sick to   
have him control my girlfriend that much. All this sorority business was going to set her down a   
dark path, you just knew it. 

But right now, there isn’t exactly much I could do. I just needed to support Sophie and gently   
encourage her to move away from this crowd of people she’s getting herself involved in. And   
what perfect time to bring up the idea than tonight? After all, it’s date night. The two of us, alone,   
enjoying each other’s company. We get so busy sometimes that we need an organised date   
every week to spend time with each other. 

It was around 7PM, so Sophie should be arriving at any moment. I was just finishing up, the   
three-course dinner set up perfectly with the table all laid out. A lit scented candle, romantic soft   
music playing, and of course a bouquet of flowers ready to give to her, just like every week. My   
hair was brushed neatly, and I anxiously waited for the tell-tale, delicate knocking on the door to   
signify that she was there. My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited. Excited, yet scared,   
even though we had been dating for months. Date night was never anything big, or significant.   
But just getting to spend time with Sophie made me excited, made me happy. 

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard those delicate knocks on the door. Three of   
them, like always. I made my way to the front door, opening it up to see Sophie’s gorgeous face   
looking at me. But more than that, I was incredibly taken aback by the way she looked. She was   
going for a very different style tonight. 

Her face was covered with thick make-up, heavy eyelashes and eyeshadow making her eyes   
stand out even more. Her lips were shining with gloss and her perfect blonde hair was teased   
into curls down both shoulders. She was wearing a tiny, tight white dress that covered every   
curve on her body, with her cleavage pressed up and put blatantly onto display. An emerald   
amulet necklace sat neatly between her cleavage, as if to draw attention to it. To finish the 

incredibly eye-catching look off, she was wearing a pair of see-through platform heels that must   
have added a good three or four inches to her height, making her the same height as me.   
Actually, she was just barely above me, as I realised my head was tilted slightly. Just the idea   
that she was touring over me intimidated me slightly, but I cleared my throat and quickly moved   
in for a gentle kiss on the lips, which she reciprocated. 

“Sophie… You look amazing.” I manage to say, still blatantly checking her out. I wasn’t sure   
where her inspiration was from, normally she dressed more conservatively and less… Blatant.   
She always preferred subtlety. But instead it looked like she wanted everyone looking at her to   
know that she was dressed to look sexy. It made me feel both turned on and jealous at the   
same time. I heard her giggling in the background as my eyes burnt into her cleavage, staring at   
her breasts that looked so much larger than they actually were. 

“You like it? Kyuki bought me a bunch of clothes yesterday. Made me a little bet.” Sophie didn’t   
wait for me to move out of the way as she strutted into my room, as if she owned the place. I felt   
her bump into me, maybe on purpose as she stood in front of tall, full-person mirror in the room.   
“She changed my entire clothing wardrobe. If I don’t like it by a week’s time, I get to go back to   
my old clothes. But now that I’m actually wearing this stuff, it feels… Exciting. New. Fresh. I   
really do like it.” 

Upon hearing that Kyuki was in charge of this new look, I began to feel nervous, anxious.   
Kyuki’s influence doesn’t sound at all good for Sophie, especially leading such a slutty sorority.   
But I bit my tongue and said nothing for now, closing the door and watching as Sophie took a   
barrage of mirror selfies. Again, incredibly new behaviour from her. 

“Darryl wants me to send some pics so I can get my instagram running.” She said casually,   
before typing something onto her phone and heading over to the dinner table, taking a seat   
carefully, folding her legs. With every movement, her dress shifted, revealing more of her thighs.   
I felt like I was in some sort of mental haze, just seeing Sophie acting this way made it hard to   
think properly. 

“Right, sure.” I muttered. “Let me get the first course and some wine.” I hurry into the small   
kitchen in my dorm room, quickly grabbing the prepared starter for this evening: Melon. Yeah,   
okay, it’s not anything fancy, but we’re students and money’s tight. I grab the cheap bottle of red   
wine off of the side, carefully carrying out the plates and the bottle out to Sophie who was typing   
away to somebody on her phone. I also noticed that she had long fake red nails on her fingers.   
She never had fake nails, but I wasn’t complaining. They strangely suited her, made her look   
even hotter than she already did tonight. Her hands were also adorned with a variety of gaudy   
jewellery. Bracelets, bangles and cheap-looking rings. I wasn’t going to say anything, but this   
was definitely part of Kyuki’s influence as well. 

I placed the plates down on the table, uncorking the bottle of wine and pouring out a glass for   
the both of us. My eyes still constantly flickered back to Sophie’s cleavage. Something was very 

off with her. She was acting almost distant, but it was hard to think anything of it when she   
looked so great. “Your starter is served, my lady.” I said jokingly, taking a seat opposite her as   
she finally came off of her phone, giving me a warm smile as the two of us began to eat and   
talk. There was a bit of tension in the air for some reason, and we both noticed it as we made   
small talk with each other. 

Finally, however, Sophie pointed it out. “You’re not a fan of my new look, are you?” She said   
coldly, placing her cutlery down and resting a hand gently on her cleavage, bringing my   
attention tactfully towards it as she played with the emerald necklace lodged between her tits. 

“No, I definitely am. It’s just… A big difference towards how you normally look.” I say carefully,   
not wanting to piss her off. “But you look amazing. You look sexy. I do love it, Sophie. I’m just   
used to a different you.” 

“Well, I think you’d better get used to this new me then. I feel great wearing stuff like this.” The   
words had a harshness, a coldness to it. 

“Of course. I love you looking like this, and if you love looking like this, there’s no problem.   
Should we move onto the main course?” I say, trying to ease the tension in the air. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks babe.” Without hesitation I begin to clear up the table, but   
Sophie interrupts me. “Pour me some more wine, would you?” I give her a nod, taking the plates   
out to kitchen and bringing back the main course, some lasagne. I then pour out some more   
wine, shocked at how empty the bottle was. I knew that Sophie liked to drink, but she was   
drinking a lot more than she normally would be. 

As we talked during the main course, the conversation was a lot more like it normally would be. I   
noticed Sophie acting more normal. Giggling, laughing, but also subtly trying to bring my   
attention to her breasts. Constantly resting her hand on them, playing with her necklace, leaning   
forward slightly. She was acting flirty. And when I realised what she was doing, my eyes couldn’t   
resist. Every moment I got, I was stealing glances at her juicy breasts, my cock beginning to stir   
in my pants. She knew I was looking, she was giving me coy smirks. It felt very playful, like any   
other date night we had. But with the sexuality levels turned to 100%. She’s never acted this   
sexual before, but I certainly wasn't complaining. I always told her that she should be more   
confident in her body. Even if Kyuki and Darryl are behind it. 

I go to pour out Sophie another glass of wine, only to find out the bottle’s been completely   
drained. As I go up to get a fresh bottle, however, Sophie stops me. “It’s fine, sweetie. I’ll get it.   
You’ve been doing all the work tonight.” Something about her tone of voice sent shivers down   
my spine, in the good way, as I watched her get up, strutting slowly towards the kitchen,   
knowing my eyes were completely on her every step of the journey. After a few moments, she   
came back in. I could hear her heels clicking behind me, but instead she chose to uncork the   
bottle behind me, leaning forward and pressing her large breasts against the back of my head 

as she filled up my glass. As she finished filling up the glass, however, she didn’t move away.   
Instead, she let one hand rest on my shoulder, gently rubbing it. After her teasing ways all night,   
her touch made my cock quickly grow hard as she gently whispered in my ear. 

“You’ve been so kind to me tonight, baby. I think you deserve a little reward. When you’re ready,   
come to the bedroom. I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t leave me waiting for long though, I don’t   
wanna get bored.” Then, she moved away, and I turned my head to watch her disappearing into   
my bedroom. 

What the fuck? She’s never acted like this before. But my dick was telling me to not to waste   
this situation. My cock was straining hard in my pants. Should I go in there straight away? Or   
should I wait? We didn’t even get to have dessert yet. I decided to finish off my glass of wine   
before heading in there. After all, a bit of anticipation didn’t hurt anyone. 

As I drank down my glass of wine, however, I could feel my dick getting even more excited. I   
couldn’t help it, Sophie was never this seductive or hot before. This new version of her was   
absolutely what I was into, and I didn’t last long on the best of times. Two and a half minutes, on   
average. Probably a little less. But the way my dick was twitching, I could tell I wouldn’t last very   
long at all. I just need to distract myself. 

After finishing the wine, I got up, the uncomfortable bulge in my pants visible as I carefully   
walked towards the bedroom. I opened the door, my eyes going wide at what I saw: Sophie   
sitting there in a gorgeous set of lingerie. She was playing with a strand of her curled hair, that   
emerald necklace still sitting in between her breasts. The lingerie was white, just like that tight   
dress she was wearing before, and she still had those stripper-like heels on. She was texting   
someone on her phone, probably a friend or something. But it didn’t take long for her to notice   
me staring at her. She simply smirked. “Take off your clothes, baby. I know you always like to act   
like you’re in control, but tonight I’m taking the reins.” 

My heart began to beat faster. Something about Sophie taking control was incredibly arousing   
and hot. I wasted no time stripping down, revealing my incredibly average body. To any   
onlooker, it was obvious Sophie was out of my league, but right now I didn’t care. My four-inch   
member was twitching in the air, already dribbling precum. Looking over at Sophie’s face, it was   
like she was struggling not to laugh. My cheeks turned red as she gently patted the space on   
the bed next to her. 

“Come, lay down. If you last a minute of a nice, teasing handjob, you get to fuck me. That’s your   
challenge for tonight. You can do that, can’t you, baby? I know you can. You don’t want to   
disappoint me, do you?” She gave me a pouting face as I quickly climbed onto the bed, laying   
down next to her, my heart pounding in my chest. I watched her set up a timer on her phone,   
propping it up so we could both see it. With one hand, her fake-nailed finger hovered over the   
start timer button, whilst the other hand gently trailed over my bare skin, wrapping around my 

“Really? What do you mean, goner?” I asked, my mind immediately thinking of Sophie. 

“He has this little action plan, apparently. Again, all rumours, but basically he lures the girls in   
with promises of a big, successful career in whatever they care about. Normally modelling, insta   
modelling. He has his own company that he signs the girls up onto. So then he slowly seduces   
them, gets them pumped with these chemicals that make them hornier and more gullible and   
naive and stuff. Also gets them curvier, but that’s not the reason why he’s doing it. Gets to the   
point where he makes the boyfriend submit to him, then steals the girl, turns them into an   
addicted booty call. It’s mad crazy, seen a lot of my friends fall for it. He shoves them all into the   
sororities around campus and has them make money through the instagram company.” 

“That’s fucked.” I said softly, suddenly realising what Darryl had planned for Sophie. 

“You’re damn right it is. He’s hot, but luckily I knew about him before he hitted on me. Tried to   
sign me onto his shitty company.” Sasha shook her head. “Anyways, I’m still getting paid by his   
daddy, so I guess I’m part of the problem whether I like to admit it. Let’s do the next video now,   
okay?” 

I nodded, giving her the go ahead and counted Sasha in. 

“Hey guys! This is a new water bottle released exclusively for you guys. It contains important   
antioxidants that help keep your body in fighting shape, killing any bad microbacterias that   
invade your body to infect you. Not only that, it disperses required vitamins and hormones into   
the water.” 

As Sasha talked on, I listened to how she perfectly crafted her words, to make it seem like what   
she was saying was actually correct. She knew her gullible audience would actually believe her   
words, and I felt kinda bad helping her out with this. But when a pretty girl asks for a favour, it’s   
hard to say no. 

Soon enough, she finished the second video and quickly began to get started on the third. As   
she opened up her bag, I watched as she pulled out a large, purple dildo. My eyes widened as   
she gave me a smirk. 

“Sex toy companies pay a lot, what can I say?” She says casually, as she moves in front of the   
camera. 

“What does this one do to fuck up girls?” I ask. 

“Why don’t you wait and find out?” She pokes her tongue out at me before signalling that she   
was ready, as she held the dildo on display in front of the camera. I give her the go ahead and   
she began to speak for the third video. 

“We girls all know what it’s like to have a dead bedroom. Your boyfriend is skinny, has no   
stamina and lasts five minutes before keeling over and falling asleep. This is why I’m bringing all   
of you gals a solution. Use my exclusive code, SASHA69, when checking out on   
lovehoney.com, and with every purchase of any sex toy you can get Succubus Lotion for free!   
This oil-based lubricant secretes engorgement hormones into your body that not only enlarge   
specific parts of your body during sex, but also make you feel great! I use it all the time, and I   
promise it’s worth it.” 

The last promotion video finally ended and Sasha packed up all her stuff whilst I waited for her   
to finish. Once she slung her gym bag over her shoulder, I began to talk to her. “Ready to help   
me out in the gym?” 

“Oh, right. Totally forgot about that. Look, I need to get home and edit these videos, and I’ve got   
a medical lecture at 10am tomorrow, so I really need to catch some sleep. We’ll do it next time, I   
promise. See ya, John!” I opened my mouth to argue, but she quickly walked away from me,   
flipping me her middle finger as she turned around and gave me another smirk, before giving a   
little playful wave. My cheeks were bright red and my heart was racing at her playful nature,   
before turning around and looking at the empty gym. 

All that motivation I had earlier had faded away, and if I couldn’t even lift the more simple   
weights without Sasha’s help, I knew I was screwed. I might as well come back another time.   
With a sigh, I decided to head back home. Maybe next week I’ll try again, or something. 

Chapter 8 - True Colours 

Waking up, everything that happened in the gym felt like a fever dream. It was such a bizarre   
turn of events, and I could also feel the strong ache from my muscles when I lifted that barbell   
once. Yeah, once. I guess I have a long way to go until I become some muscular bodybuilder   
like Darryl. 

Still, it was a monday morning. Luckily I only had one lecture in the afternoon, which meant I   
could take my sweet time getting up. I sent a good morning message to Sophie, feeling slightly   
worried that she hadn’t sent a message to me at all since Saturday morning. But recently she’s   
always been disappearing off the radar, and I chalked it up to the sorority stuff. 

My mind also wandered to all those new drugs and hormones she was drinking. I mean, she   
was looking particularly sexy and gorgeous recently, but I still detested the idea that she was   
being chemically affected in that way. After all, she was a gorgeous woman without the extra   
added hormones. However, a part of me couldn’t deny that Sophie with extra curves was hot,   
and her curves were only going to keep on expanding. Whilst her bust was always fairly large,   
her hips and ass were never eye-catching compared to some girls. 

“Just go in there. Darryl will probably be waiting for you.” The latino said, quickly scurrying away   
as if he was scared of something that might happen. Meekly, Sophie stepped into the lift,   
pressing a dainty finger on the only available button as the doors slid shut and she began to   
ascend. Having a lift in a frat house? That was so bizarre. 

She felt the lift whirring around her almost silently, noticing that the lift was both bare and   
surprisingly clean, compared to the rest of the building. Her heart was pounding in her chest as   
finally the lift arrived at the top, a small ding announcing her arrival as the doors slid open.   
Sophie let out a gasp of admiration as she stepped out into what seemed like a penthouse suite   
on top of the fraternity house. Large windows in every direction, seemingly one-way windows as   
she didn't notice them before. Lavish furniture scattering around the open-planned room. In one   
corner was a small studio, in the other was a hot tub. A bar was located directly in front of her,   
next to an enclosed bedroom area and a living room with an absolutely massive TV, playing the   
latest football game. 

And Darryl was nowhere to be found. Sophie looked around, turning on the spot, but she   
couldn’t spot her photographer at all. The only other place he could be would be in the enclosed   
bedroom area, maybe. She took a deep breath, moving towards the only enclosed, hidden area   
in the entirety of the hidden top floor. 

But Sophie didn't need to intrude on anything as Darryl came out from that very hidden area.   
Wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a tight white T-shirt, fitting his muscles perfectly, he gave   
Sophie a smile and quickly pulled her into a hug. Sophie tried her hardest not to look at the   
massive bulge that was blatantly obvious in the sweatpants. 

“Sophie, let’s not waste any time. You look stunning and I can’t wait for you to grow your   
instagram following. I can tell you’re gonna be popular.” Darryl confidently strode over to where   
the camera and studio was set up, and Sophie felt somewhat unsure as she strutted behind   
him, following obediently. 

“Now, this is obviously gonna be a lingerie shoot but I just need to do some calibration pictures,   
and you look sexy as fuck wearing that silver dress.” Darryl walked in front of the camera and   
waved Sophie over, pointing to the spot he was standing on, which was indicated by a small,   
taped X-mark. 

“See this X here? This is center position. Always align yourself around that. I’ll tell you to do a   
few poses, I’ll make sure that the lighting is fine. I’ll do everything. Then, you’ll show me the   
lingerie you bought, we’ll do some standing shots and then we’ll move into the bedroom, where   
we can do some shots of you on the bed. And then we’ll be done. Simple, right?” 

Sophie nodded, feeling overwhelmed but eager to keep up and act like she knew what was   
going on. “Simple.” She repeated with a smile on her face. Darryl smiled back. 

“Great, let’s get started then. I’ve got a VIP appearance at a club later tonight, and I don’t wanna   
be late. I’ve had a long day today.” With that, Darryl walked back behind the camera, fiddling   
around with some settings. Sophie, at first, just stood where she was before, not sure what to   
do, before realising that she should go and stand on the cross like Darryl said. So, the blonde   
girl gingerly trotted forward on her heels, until she was standing on the cross. There was a few   
minutes of silence as she played with a strand of her hair, not sure what she should be doing   
before finally Darryl broke the tension. 

“Okay, let’s get started. Strike a pose, Soph, look right at the little red light on the camera. Look   
sexy, slutty.” Sophie gave a meek nod as she placed her hands on her hips, trying to give a   
seductive look to the camera. She heard Darryl take a few shots, the shutter of the camera   
going off a couple of times. 

“Okay, good. Not bad. Once your in lingerie I’ll be getting you in some better poses, but for now,   
that should be fine.” She watched as the athletic, black guy frowned down at the tiny camera,   
fiddling around with the settings over and over, occasionally asking Sophie to take another   
photo with the same pose. She never realised how intelligent he was, but looking around the   
penthouse suite, she could see a variety of thick physics textbooks scattered around the place,   
as well as a few anatomical books as well. He really was a genius in every sense of the word,   
and for some reason that made Sophie feel a strange sort of… Attraction towards him. 

She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as Darryl began talking to her again. “Okay, let’s   
get you changed. I’ve actually changed my mind. We’ll do one lingerie set today, see how it   
goes, because I really don’t want to be late. This C-list celeb is gonna be there and I wanna fuck   
her brains out.” Sophie blushed at the way he was talking, but he didn't even notice Sophie’s   
reaction as he took a step away from the camera, looking at Sophie expectantly. With that   
pressure on her, she walked over to where her bag was, trying to think which set of lingerie   
would look the best. Finally, she pulled out a matching set of lacy white lingerie. 

“Nice, I like the colour.” Darryl said as Sophie held it up against her obediently, so he could see   
what she chose. “White. It’s angelic, makes you look like you were sent from heaven kinda deal.   
Okay, put it on then.” Sophie gave a weak nod, looking around for a place to change before   
realising that there really wasn’t anywhere hidden from view to get changed. 

“Just do it here, let’s not waste time being embarrassed. I’ve seen plenty of girls naked before,   
you’re no different babe.” Darryl gave Sophie a smirk, hands crossed as he watched her   
intensely. Sophie’s cheeks grew an even darker shade of crimson as she used one hand to   
unzip the back of the silver dress, revealing the plain underwear underneath. Then, with a deep   
breath, she began to strip down naked, first tugging down her panties to reveal the   
cleanly-shaven pussy that Darryl seemed to appreciate, and finally by unclipping the bra, her   
large breasts sagging slightly as her nipples grew hard on exposure to the cold air. 

“You’re John, right?” She said in a valley girl voice. As I nodded and answered with an   
affirmative, she gave an almost evil smirk. 

“I’m Kyuki. Sophie’s sorority sister. Big sister. I guess we’re sisters in law. Follow me.” Without   
hesitating, she turned on her feet, and I noticed that she was actually wearing very high stilettos.   
I stepped into the main hall of the building, closing the door behind me as I followed Kyuki up   
the stairs, my eyes ashamedly glued to her ass in yoga pants. 

“So, Darryl’s told me you and Soph have been a naughty couple.” She said, her voice dripping   
with eroticism as we moved through the maze-like building, turning every other corner. “So we’ll   
need to introduce you to the punishments you get when you work with Darryl. After all, Sophie’s   
an instagram star thanks to him. And you’d be in debt if it weren’t for his very gracious job offer.” 

I couldn’t exactly deny anything she was saying, so I stayed silent until finally we arrived at a   
grandiose room near the top of the building. It seemed to be Kyuki’s bedroom, with bags of   
weed and pills scattered on counters, a minifridge and a long sofa in the corner with a massive   
TV on the wall. And of course, a luxurious four-poster queen-sized bed in the center, with silk   
sheets. In one corner of the room was a small stand containing a variety of different BDSM toys. 

“To keep it simple enough, you’re gonna be my slave whilst Sophie is out doing a photoshoot   
with Darryl.” She paused, noticing the confused look on my face. 

“Awh, sweetie. She didn't mention it was with Darryl today? Why do you think he’s so pissed?   
He’s wanted to get up and close with that curvy body of hers ever since she met at this very   
house. Oh, that party was totally amazing.” Kyuki paused, looking confused for a moment   
before strutting over to the sofa in the corner, sitting down and clicking her fingers. 

“Strip out of those nasty ass clothes, get on your knees and crawl over here. I want you   
completely naked, slave.” Her voice had turned from a basic sorority girl into a commanding,   
domineering leader. I hesitated slightly, noticing the new fire in her eyes as I quickly stripped out   
of the clothes I had thrown on only twenty minutes ago. 

She began to giggle as she saw my naked body. “Damn, how the hell are you dating Sophie? I   
mean, she’s gonna be a slut but… She should have standards. Knees. Now. Don’t make me   
have to ask a third time.” 

I dropped to my knees against the plush carpet, crawling over and sitting on the floor by her   
toned legs that were resting on the coffee table. “Good boy! Learning quickly. You can get up   
and pour me a glass of wine. There’s a glass over there. Quickly, I think Keeping Up with the   
Kardashians is about to come on.” She grabbed the nearby TV remote and flicked it on. As the   
TV turned on, my vision was bombarded with graphic interracial porn where some asian girl was   
getting fucked in the ass by an absolutely giant black cock. 

“Oops! I was just, uh, watching that earlier.” Kyuki giggled as I felt myself begin to get hard. I   
suddenly realised that the asian girl looked oddly similar to Kyuki. I didn't want the asian girl to   
get angry, so I rushed over to pour out a glass of wine for her as she turned on some reality TV   
drama show that was just ending 

“Did you like seeing that black dick?” She said teasingly as I handed her the glass and dropped   
back down to my knees beside her. “Looks like you did to me. Your little dicklet is getting all   
hard.” I tried to cover it with my hands, but she slapped me around the back of the head hard. 

“Hands behind your back. Listen, I know you’re probably hating me right now, but the reality is   
that you’re gonna need to learn your place. I’m directly under command from Darryl. If you act   
up at all, you lose your job and Sophie… She loses everything. We’ll hurt her, bad. Physically,   
mentally, the whole shebang. And the best part is, she’ll think it was you who ruined her.” 

My face paled, I couldn’t tell if this Kyuki girl was being serious. Looking up at her, she just   
grinned down at me. However, she was interrupted as the phone began to ring. She quickly   
picked it up. 

“Hi Daddy! Yeah, he’s here. Oh my god, yeah. You were totally right.” She paused, giving me a   
wink that seemed out of place as I looked up at her in shock and awe. “He did it. Follows every   
word. Like a little bitch, totally. Making this guy do stuff for me is getting me horny... No, I’m not   
gonna let him eat me out, that’s gross!” 

I blushed slightly at that comment, but Kyuki didn't even bother looking at me. Suddenly I felt   
both of her legs rest on my shoulders, using me as a leg rest. “How’s it going with Sophie? She   
really did that? Oh my god, send me the pic. That’s gonna be so hot, it’s only a matter of time   
until… Yeah, I’ll show it to him. Come round once you’re done? Yeah, I’ll send him away now.   
Let me just show the picture and I’ll kick him out. Yeah. Mhm, got it. See you soon, Daddy! Love   
you!” 

Kyuki hung up the phone, tapping some buttons as she opened up her DMs with someone,   
presumably Darryl. “Look at this, cuckie.” She said as a photo was just sent through… My eyes   
widened slightly as she put the phone in front of my face, letting me see the picture. 

Sophie looked amazing, her makeup styled perfectly as she was nude… Pushing her tits   
against Darryl’s muscular body, his hand wrapped around her waist as both of their lips were on   
each other. They were kissing by the lake, both of them naked, Darryl’s massive cock just   
brushing against her thigh. I couldn’t believe it. My cheeks turned bright red and I felt my cock   
stirring, growing harder as Kyuki giggled. 

“Hot, isn’t it?” She gently purred. “Don’t worry, you can get hard. I won’t judge you. I mean,   
you’re already trash in my eyes.” My cock grew even more when she gave permission, even   
though in my mind I was desperately trying to fight the sensation of my cock growing hard. 

bunch of blackmail, and she’ll do anything to make sure it won’t get out. If it gets released, let’s   
just say the only avenue in life for her is some brothel whore.” Darryl laughed, and I could   
immediately tell that he had changed back to his old self. The person who bullied and ruined me   
when I was young. It was all a play, all an act. I knew he hadn’t changed his ways. 

He turned the camera, and the door opened. My eyes widened as I suddenly realised who it   
was. My heart dropped. 

Sophie. Dressed in tight, lacy black lingerie and a pair of tall black heels. Her face was covered   
with makeup. She looked like a stripper. Her face was blank, almost empty as she strutted   
forward, her hips swaying as the camera turned back towards Rodrigo. 

“Yo, this girl is fucking sexy.” He called out, getting up to his feet and walking towards my   
girlfriend. 

“Yeah, her boyfriend’s a complete pussy. Even if he knew about this I bet he wouldn’t do   
anything about it.” 

“She has a boyfriend? Damn, she’s a cheating whore as well. Just the way I like ‘em.” Rodrigo   
reached out and began to grope one of Sophie’s tits, and her eyes widened slightly but just   
stood still, like some sort of doll. 

“Yeah, complete ho. She’s a little unresponsive, still got some training to go before she gets the   
right mindset of being a slut. Keep it away from penetration right now, I don’t think she’ll handle   
it well.” 

“Right, got it boss.” Rodrigo then moved forward, pushing his lips aggressively against Sophie’s   
whilst his hands pulled Sophie’s tits out of her bra, grabbing and groping them eagerly. She   
didn't kiss back for a moment, and a sick sense of hope welled up inside of me. She was being   
blackmailed. She didn't enjoy it… 

But then she began to kiss back. Sloppily, eagerly. Hungrily. Her hands running over his   
muscular body, moaning into his mouth as his hands moved away from her bare tits and onto   
the rest of her curvy body. 

My cock was rock hard and leaking precum underneath the table. She was being blackmailed. It   
wasn’t her fault. She has to do this. Thousands of different thoughts rushed through my mind as   
suddenly the next video skipped ahead. Sophie was on her knees, bobbing up and down over   
Rodrigo’s crotch. You couldn’t see anything in the video, but the implication was more than   
enough. 

That video was short as it jumped to even further on. This time, it was more than explicit. An   
over-shoulder view of Sophie’s tits wrapped around Rodrigo’s surprisingly large member, his 

hips thrusting as he fucked her tits. They must have been going at it for a long time, because he   
let out a deep grunt and shot what felt like tens of thick ropes of fertile cum over her painted   
face and fleshy boobs. 

“Fuck…” He muttered, slapping his cock against Sophie’s face several times. And then, the   
videos ended. I found myself getting up and stumbling into the bathroom, pulling my pants down   
and getting my cock out. I furiously began to jerk off, my eyes closed as I imagined the scenes I   
just saw. I had the most powerful orgasm of my life, shooting my seed into the toilet as I   
imagined that picturesque image of Sophie covered in another man’s cum. I felt both ashamed   
and guilty that I even thought of jerking off to my girlfriend’s demise, but for some reason… 

I found it irresistibly hot. 

Chapter 17 - Girl Talk 

“Darryl, I have no idea where you get these whores. You must be working some fine fuckin’   
magic.” Rodrigo chuckled, shoving his semi-hard member back into his pants as he looked   
down at the panting, busty beauty in front of him, on her knees as he copious amounts of jizz   
slowly jizzed down, off her face and onto her cleavage, giving her a sugar-glazed appearance. 

“Sometimes I think I am, bro.” Darryl smirked, watching Rodrigo throw a shirt over himself,   
making himself look presentable. “There’s a lot of perks to joining this frat. Free thot fucking is   
just one of them. To be honest with you, I was planning on stopping with this kinda stuff. I’ve   
been realising that it’s a bit immoral.” 

“How’s it immoral?” Rodrigo asked curiously, pulling out his phone and quickly snapping a   
picture of the still dazed Sophie, uploading it onto his snapchat story. 

“Lots of ways. I break girls down depending on their weakness. This one loves her boyfriend. So   
I threaten her that I’ll destroy his life in every way if she don’t do what I say. And I think she’s   
kinda eager for it as well, if I’ll be honest with you. She likes me, it’s just that she’s too hung up   
on her boy.” 

“Why not get him out of the picture then?” 

“He’s the only reason I’m doing this. Like I said, I was gonna stop. It’s immoral and all that. But   
instead this guy pops up. I used to bully him in high school, and now he’s followed me here. And   
with a smoking hot girl.” He nodded his head towards Sophie, still just sitting on her knees,   
staring off into space. 

“So naturally, I do my shit. I feel a bit guilty, but when you’re the richest, smartest nigga in the   
world, why feel guilty?” Darryl finished his little conversation with a smirk, fist-bumping Rodrigo   
as the two of them walked out. The moment the door shut, Sophie let out an exasperated sigh, 

her mind racing in all sorts of directions as she felt tears watering up in her eyes. She wanted to   
collapse onto the ground and sob. But first, she needed to get this cum off of her before it dried   
up. 

Looking around, the only bathroom would be down a precarious walk through the corridors of   
the fraternity. Sophie knew that meant, at best, sexual molestation. At worst, full on rape. The   
place was ran by Darryl, after all. With slight hesitation, she used her nails to scoop up the thick   
layer of cum dribbling between her tits, licking it off of her fingers. 

She was expecting to gag at the taste, but for some reason it tasted so vividly different. She’d   
heard Darryl talking about that weight-loss powder that he put her on, about how it had ‘effects’   
of some kind. But still, it was like her taste-buds had entirely rewired. At first, the girl was   
hesitant to eat the cum off of her, but within moments she was eagerly scooping it up and sliding   
it into her fingers, letting out cute mews and coos as she cleaned herself up. Any person looking   
into the room would positively believe she was on some sort of drug the way she was acting. 

Within several minutes, the cum had practically been completely cleaned up. With a perky jump   
up, her tits jiggling as she did so, Sophie realised that tasting that cum had cheered her right up.   
It positively made her day, in fact. Of course, she was still upset about how Darryl led her here   
just to act like a slut, that he blackmailed her, threatening all sorts of action against John. It also   
annoyed her that the titfuck freaked her out so much that she missed out on eavesdropping into   
their little conversation. She heard some words about her and John mentioned, but her mind   
was like it was dropped into an echoing cave. She just couldn’t focus. 

Either way, Sophie needed to get out of this place before anything else happened. She had an   
appointment with one of her BFFs, after all. Sasha was awaiting their weekly meet-up, and by   
the way she was acting recently, Sophie had a feeling that this weekly meeting would be an   
exciting one. 

Sophie’s clothes were still piled up in the room across the corridor, so she had no choice but to   
rush out quickly and try and get in there. Supposedly the person who slept in there was away to   
visit family, so Darryl promised her she could get changed quickly. With a deep breath, Sophie   
rushed to the door of the room and opened it up, peering up and down the corridor nervously. It   
was empty. With a sigh of relief, she strutted across to the door opposite, where she got   
changed, her heavy breasts bouncing gently with each step. They had definitely grown due to   
the new powder. On the one hand, she knew Darryl was changing her body on purpose, but on   
the other hand, it just made her look even hotter. And that wasn’t exactly something you could   
complain about. 

Reunited with her clothes that she wore to the frat house, Sophie quickly grabbed the lacy   
crop-top, wiggling into it and tugging it down over her large chest. The end result was a top that   
just about covered her tits, showing off her pale midriff in it’s entirety. She then grabbed the pair   
of daisy dukes she wore on the way here, again struggling to tug them up and over her juicy, 

thick ass and the wide hips that she was now sporting. But finally, she managed to hide her   
lingerie and look somewhat presentable for the outside world. 

Slipping on her heels, Sophie could finally leave the building. She confidently strutted sexily   
down the hallway and headed straight out the doors, catching the attention of several frat bros   
as she left, being met with the brisk outside air. Immediately she felt her nipples hardening and   
poking through the soft fabric of the crop top. She ignored them to the best of her ability as she   
headed off to the cafe, where Sasha was going to be waiting for her. 

The journey to the cafe took around ten minutes, but as soon as Sophie entered, she noticed   
most of the guys in the store checking her out. It felt good to draw some attention to her body.   
She walked over to where Sasha was sitting, and Sophie was surprised at what she was   
wearing, a similarly-revealing crop top and a mini-skirt. But Sasha was never one to dress up in   
such a way, she much prefered to hide her curves. 

“Hey, Sash.” Sophie called out, giving the gym bunny a warm smile as she joined her at the   
table. 

“Heya, Soph. Where you been? You’re normally never late to our meetings.” Sasha’s words   
were almost cold and harsh, but Sophie shrugged them off. 

“Oh, I was with Darryl…” Trailing off, biting her bottom lip. Sasha giggled. 

“That’s why. You’re excused. Darryl’s an absolute god.” 

“You’ve changed your mind on him quickly. Didn't you hate him for changing the chemistry of   
every girl in a ten-mile radius?” 

“Nah, I’ve been trying the powder stuff.” She revealed a powder milkshake in a bottle she was   
sipping from. Sophie was taken aback, knowing in the back of the head that it was a bad sign.   
“Now I’m sponsored and on the same instagram label as you are. We’re basically insta sisters.” 

“As if we weren’t anyways.” Sophie rolled her eyes. “So, you’re on the pretty powder shit? You   
noticed the strange side-effects.” 

“Noticed, and love them. Sex is like… A thousand times better on it.” Sasha began to gush,   
drawing attention from nearby customers as she blushed slightly and quietened down. “Cum   
tastes amazing!” 

“I know! I recently learnt that. It tastes like candy syrup. But don’t you think it could have bad   
effects to it?” 

Chapter 22 - Anger Issues 

The past few days, I had felt like shit. My life was a cycle of going to lectures, buying six-packs   
of beer and guzzling them down in single nights, getting smashed on my own whilst I alternated   
between playing video games and jerking off to porn. I only ordered takeaways, wondering and   
watching Sophie’s instagram. Every day, four or five pictures of her having fun. Sometimes she   
was with her friends, other times she was alone. But she had a wide smile on her face and   
looked like she was loving life. 

She was the best chance of a girlfriend I was ever going to get, and I let it slip away… Like sand   
through my fingers. Fuck. I knew that it was also Darryl’s fault, also Kyuki’s fault. All of her shitty   
friends. All of them, it was all their fault as well. But there was nothing that could be done.   
Nothing to be done apart from drown myself in sorrows. 

Of course, nothing I ever do goes to plan. My entire life, I always get in deeper shit. And I could   
feel it beginning to happen as I heard three gently raps at the front door of my apartment.   
Someone was knocking? For me? I had no real friends who came to visit me. The only person   
who ever did was Sophie… 

Could it be Sophie? In excitement I jumped to my feet, heading to the door and quickly opening   
it up, a smile already forming on my face. However, as the door opened up the smile faltered. It   
wasn’t Sophie. In fact, it was the asian bitch. Kyuki. She was wearing a tiny crop-top that put her   
heavy tits on display, and a pair of booty shorts that looked like they were ready to be ripped off,   
alongside gladiator heels that made her look like a badass. 

“Well? You gonna let me in, bitch?” She said in a haughty tone, chewing on gum. I hesitated,   
quickly stepping aside. She wasted no time barging in, pushing me to the side as I got a deep   
whiff of her strawberry-scented shampoo that she used in her hair, and the perfume she was   
wearing. It was a very flowery smell. 

“W-what are you doing here? What do you want?” I say, still in shock at her appearance. As she   
walked into my living room, my eyes focused back down onto her jiggling ass. She turned   
around quickly, catching me staring as I looked back up, blushing at the cheeks. 

“Perv.” She shook her head, the large hoops in her ears shaking gently. “You really taking the   
break-up this badly, huh?” The asian girl picked up a pair of underwear thrown over the sofa   
between her fake nails, raising an eyebrow in disgust before fake gagging. 

“Fuck off. Why are you here?” 

“Just wanted to see how you were dealing, that’s all.” Kyuki dropped the pants onto the ground,   
letting out an exaggerated shiver before walking around and flopping down onto the sofa, her   
arms outstretched along the back. 

And then, it was finally time for her to make the walk of shame. Stepping out of the cubicle, she   
immediately drew gaze from the men who stared at her. Some were waiting for her to leave   
after hearing what was happening, but others just saw a girl with dirty wet knees in the men’s   
bathrooms and assumed the worst. And assuming the worst was correct in this case. 

She felt like shit, the anxiety bubbling in her stomach, making her want to throw up as the salty   
taste still lingered. Still, she beelined out of the bathroom and back into the large open area,   
heading towards the tall muscular figure of Darryl. She abashedly stared at the ground beside   
him as he said nothing. The tension was palpable between them as the gate opened, and they   
began to board the plane. 

  
Chapter 24 - Breaking and Entering 

Ever since Kyuki visited me, my emotions moved in cycles. Depression, anger, acceptance,   
horniness. I hadn’t left my place in two days, and I was running out of food. So for once, I finally   
pulled on some clothes and stopped lounging about in my underwear, pulling on a pair of   
trainers and finally heading outside, making the journey to the closest grocery store to get some   
food. The alternative would be surviving on fast food delivery, which I knew would kill me. 

Walking down the hallway, it felt almost surreal. Memories of all the time I walked up to my room   
with Sophie in tow came rushing back to me, and I was beginning to feel upset as I entered the   
stairway, heading down the several floors. That time when she was blackout drunk and I just   
barely managed to bring her up. That time when she was in tears after a friend had a fight with   
her and I was comforting her. All those times where we held hands, talking and giggling. In love. 

Soon enough, I was out into the warm summer air, and I enjoyed how it felt on my face. It wasn’t   
too long of a walk to the nearest store, but I enjoyed the gentle breeze, taking my time. There   
wasn’t many people around, yet I couldn’t help but reminisce about all the good memories. All of   
them taken from me. 

It wasn’t entirely Sophie’s fault, but I couldn’t help but she was still causing all these issues. It   
was her desire to join a sorority that caused this rapid snowball effect in the past few months.   
From innocent, sweet girl into a trashy party slut. Just like that bitch, Kyuki. Just what Darryl   
wanted. He didn't care about her, all he wanted was to ruin me. Attack me. He could have   
everything he ever wanted in his life, yet it seemed that what he wanted the most was my   
suffering and despair. 

I felt my sadness and trauma slowly burning into an anger as I walked through the automatic   
sliding doors. I grabbed a basket and began to grab groceries, thinking of what I could possibly   
do. Drop out? Maybe, but then my entire future plans would be ruined. And my hometown was   
still his hometown, after all. He could easily find me. And the extent that he had already gone…   
What if he got his hands on my sister? Or my mother? 

No, I couldn’t risk that. I needed to stay away from home and let all of this carry out. Let him   
think he’s won. I felt like Sophie was done for, but I still wanted to fight for her. I knew that   
fighting for Sophie would have great risk. Even if she wanted to get back with me… She had   
fucked Darryl. She was still friends with Sasha, with Kyuki. She would still be in that sorority and   
still be friends with Darryl. 

It would just leave me vulnerable and open to more exposure to this hell. Like picking a scab   
and reopening a nasty wound. I hoped that after Sophie broke up with me, maybe they’d just   
forget about me. But Kyuki showed that Darryl’s plans still involved me. It was all about me.   
Which meant that the best path right now would be to grit my teeth and bare the torture, no   
matter how pa- 

Kyuki’s hands moved along Sasha’s hips, up to her chest, gently squeezing her tits. They   
definitely weren’t as large as her own, but it was hard to find a girl who could really compare to   
Kyuki’s assets. Still, it seemed that Sasha was enjoying herself, the two girls gently moaning to   
each other, high on weed as they continued to smoke the joint between making out. It wasn’t   
long before Kyuki’s hand slid underneath Sasha’s skirt, gently probing her lacy panties beneath,   
feeling how damp it was. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kyuki whispered in Sasha’s ear, her heavy tits pushing   
against the white girl’s lesser cleavage 

“Mhm.” Sasha moaned gently as the japanese babe began to plant kisses on Sasha’s neck,   
trailing down to her cleavage and then gently kissing her toned abs, maintaining eye contact   
before sliding between the gym bunny’s thick thighs, spreading them with her hands as Sasha   
helped pull down her panties, revealing her perfectly waxed pussy, drooling and waiting for   
Kyuki to pleasure it. 

And pleasure it Kyuki did, diving in and eating out Sasha for the next twenty minutes. The joint   
slowly get whittled down to a stub, with Sasha greedily smoking it down whilst Kyuki continued   
to feast between the babe’s thick thighs. Soon enough Sasha gently orgasmed, moaning loudly   
as her thighs clutched against the asian’s head, trapping her in place as her hips gyrated. 

Kyuki slowly disentangled herself from the gym bunny, stumbling off of the bed and wiping her   
juice-covered mouth with the back of her hand as she left Sasha to recover from the climax,   
heading out of the bedroom area to spot that the PC had finished decrypting the information. 

Kyuki rushed over, quickly copying the location down to a text straight to Darryl. Some address   
in Paris or something. She had no idea what it was for, but it must have been important. Sasha   
came out of the bedroom area with red flushed cheeks, watching over Kyuki’s shoulder as she   
closed down the PC, turning on her heel with a wide grin. 

“All sent. Now we can fucking party. You down for a threesome?” The asian girl suggested as   
they walked back to the lift. 

“Of course. You’ve gotten me interested in that mouth of yours now.” The two girls giggled as   
the lift began to descend and they walked out into the fraternity hallway, noticing the door where   
the black frat bro left closing quickly. 

They didn't bother paying it any attention, strutting and swaying their hips as they headed to the   
party. It was time to get fucked out of their heads and have some fun. 

Chapter 26 - Pentadyloxin 

I watched the redhead pulled up the bra across her arms, shoving her heavy breasts back   
inside of them as she clipped it back up. I sat on the other side of the bed, watching her wiggle   
back into the tight slutty dress she wore to the party. 

“So, your name is John?” She said casually as she sat down next to me. I gave her a weak   
smile before looking back over at the door. As much as I wanted to admire the gorgeous woman   
beside me, my heart was still racing. Kyuki and Sasha were here. At this party. In this building.   
And they were just upstairs. This threw the entire plan into jeopardy and reminded me of all the   
reasons why I shouldn’t have done this in the first place. 

“Yeah. John. What’s yours?” I ask, though my mind isn’t in the conversation. Would Kyuki and   
Sasha stay at the party? That would make it much tremendously harder to sneak out if I knew   
they were around. If they recognised me.. I’d be fucked, to say the least. 

“I’m Anna. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The girl beside me said cheerfully. “Why are you here?   
You don’t really look like the type of guy to come to parties like these.” 

“I’m not. I kinda snuck in here.” I say. 

“Oh… I see. Do you wanna go up that lift at the end of the corridor?” I raised an eyebrow,   
turning my head to face the quizzical girl. I assumed she was just some dumb slut, but the   
curious look on her face made me realise that she might be helpful to have. At the very least, a   
lookout or something. 

“Yeah. It’s a long story, but I’m looking for like.. Information or something.” I say. “Wanna join   
me?” 

“Why the fuck not?” A grin spread across her face as she jumped up from the bed, her tits   
bouncing as I carefully got up as well, trying not to be too loud. “I mean, there was meant to be   
more guys but clearly they aren’t interested at all.” 

I gave a nod, not too interested in her stories of being fucked by men as we walked towards the   
door. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but hearing Anna’s heels clicking against the floor behind   
me constantly pulled my attention. Pushing down on the golden door handle, I carefully opened   
the door, peeking out into the hallway. 

It was empty. I turned my head, craning it round the corner. Both ways, empty. The party was   
still raging on throughout the frat house, however. Which could mean Kyuki and Sasha were   
lurking about. “Okay, it’s clear.” I said a bit louder, stepping out into the hall and walking towards   
the steel sliding doors of the lift, with Anna following behind me. 

In her head, she knew she had no choice. She couldn’t refuse what Darryl wanted. She had   
waited the entire trip to have sex with him, she had fallen in love with him hard. Even if he didn't   
reciprocate, even if he only wanted a quick fuck… 

It would be worth it. Should be worth it. The blonde girl took a deep breath as she unscrewed   
the end of the vial, revealing a tiny little spike that would inject the fluid into her blood. Searching   
for a visible vein in her forearm, she carefully placed the needle just above it and then pushed   
down. It was only a pin-prick and didn't hurt bar a slight scratching sensation, yet it was so   
strange watching that pink fluid immediately mix with blood and drain down into her body until   
the vial was empty. Sophie pulled it back out, wiping the spot that began to dribble a gentle drop   
of blood before throwing the vial across the room, hearing it shatter. 

She didn't feel any different. Not yet, but of course it would take time to kick in. Right? That   
would make sense. It would need to travel through her body. To her head, to everywhere. She   
pulled the straps of her sundress down, standing up and tugging the flimsy white fabric down,   
letting it fall to the ground as her lingerie-clad form was revealed. Might as well get naked now,   
at least. Carefully unclasping her signature black lingerie bra, she dropped it casually to the   
ground, before following up with tugging her lacy panties down to her ankles, where she   
stepped out of them, kicking them away with one of her stiletto-clad feet. 

Carefully sitting back down on the edge of the bed, she wiggled back, heart beginning to race.   
Sophie also felt a strange heat on her skin, like she was getting flushed. It was a very strange   
sensation, like an overwhelming hotness throughout her entire body. But as Darryl entered the   
bedroom, she felt the drug properly kicking in. Immediately she felt her pussy wetten in   
anticipation and she couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. 

“Working yet? How do you feel?” For some reason, Darryl’s voice felt so much more sensual to   
the white girl as she immediately began to play with her breasts, squeezing and teasing both of   
them as the black stud slowly began to get undressed in front of her. 

“Hot. Aroused. Fucking horny as fuck.” She said in an airy tone. Darryl gave a smirk, and that   
was all Sophie needed to see to know that the drug was working it’s magic. He had stripped   
nude now as well, holding his thick godly cock with one hand as he began to stroke it. 

“Get on all fours. You’re about to see why girls go crazy for me. As if you haven’t been acting   
crazy already.” He said with a deep chuckle. Sophie felt like some sort of robot, obeying without   
hesitation as she got on all fours, crawling to the center of the bed with her thick ass facing   
towards Darryl. She could feel her pussy drooling, leaking juices as the drug took control and   
ramped her libido up to eleven. Her hips were gently swaying and it felt like her entire body just   
needed to be absolutely ravaged. 

The black stud climbed up onto the bed behind her, and Sophie felt his massive anaconda slap   
down on her back, as he dragged it between her cheeks. Every little sensation felt like electricity 

sending currents through her body. It was driving her crazy as she moaned like an animal in   
heat, mindlessly begging and repeating the word ‘Please’ over and over again in a weak, airy   
voice. Of course, Darryl was more than happy to oblige as he lined up his cock and slowly   
began to push into Sophie’s very wet cunt. 

What happened next sent the girl to cloud nine. She received the strongest climax she could   
ever imagine, pleasure wracking her entire body as her vision went black, eyes rolling to the   
back of the head. Her moans became continuous and inaudible, and her legs quickly went out,   
the doggy-style sex position collapsing into a prone-bone as Darryl began to pound the blonde   
bitch from above, watching her fat ass clap as he thrusted between the cheeks. 

After fifteen seconds of unadulterated bliss, Sophie began to come back around. But only   
moments after that powerful orgasm she received another one, which whilst not as strong still   
sent the girl into a few seconds of blackout bliss. This cycle repeated constantly. Orgasm,   
blackout, indescribable pleasure as a big black cock pounded her tight white pussy. Darryl paid   
no attention to the girl’s state as she was fucked into oblivion, her mind going blank for the   
majority of the time. 

Sophie didn't even really notice when Darryl finished by cumming deep inside of her, letting out   
a powerful grunt. The warmness of his spunk being deposited deep into her womb definitely   
helped reach another of many orgasms. It was simply countless at this point. Darryl slid the   
thick cock out of her gaping pussy, watching as cum dribbled out onto the bedsheets. 

Sophie’s mind was still racing with lust and instinctively a hand went to rub her clit as she turned   
her head, noticing for once that she had drooled an insane amount of her spit directly into the   
mattress, where her face was pressing against the bed. Darryl had left the room, but it wasn’t for   
long. He quickly returned, holding two of the bright-pink vials that had brought Sophie so much   
pleasure. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she begged and half-moaned for the drugs. 

She didn't need to beg for long. She felt the pricking of the needle as twice the dosage entered   
her system. And from that moment onwards, the rest of the night was one lust-filled, horny fuck   
montage. A blur of pleasure and constant, repetitive orgasms that drained the girl’s body and   
pushed it to it’s limits. The night that changed Sophie’s life forever, for better or worse. 

Chapter 30 - Hooked 

“What do you think of this dress?” 

The three girls were in a trashy store that marketed itself as hip and trendy. But really it was the   
number one place to go when you needed to grab a slutty dress and look sexy. Kyuki was   
holding up a tiny piece of fabric that looked like it would barely cover her body. 

“Your sluttiest dress yet, babe.” Sasha said with a grin, whilst Sophie fidgeted against the racks,   
her body feeling like it was about to explode. It had been almost twenty-four hours until she last   
got that vital dose of pentadyloxin, or Lust-X. However you want to call it. The semantics didn't   
bother the drooling blonde bitch. 

“Soph? What do you think?” Kyuki turned herself to face the blonde girl, frowning slightly as she   
noticed the delayed response. 

“Oh, it uh. Looks nice.” 

“Are you okay, sweetie? Have you had your Lust-X today? Darryl told me you should be   
injecting once in the morning and once in the evening for the best effects.” Kyuki kissed her   
teeth when she realised that actually, Sophie hadn’t had her daily dosage. “Soph, it’s really   
important you follow the regulations. Who knows what could happen if you don’t? This is   
untested science.” 

“I don’t have anything to inject myself with. Or any of the drug.” Sophie violently spat out,   
looking pissed off at the asian girl. “If I did, I’d have done it by now.” 

“Oh? Seems like the addiction has severe side-effects if you go cold turkey. Probably should let   
Darryl know about that.” Kyuki said casually, pulling up her phone. “I’ll give him a call. You two   
stay out here, I’ll go try the dress on.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes as the asian babe quickly pulled herself into the nearby changing room,   
leaving the gym bunny with a twitching addict who could barely form a sentence. Sasha still   
tried to talk to her friend, though. 

“So… This uh, Lust-X stuff. Real strong, huh?” 

“Y-yeah. Real strong.” 

“Great.” The silence returned as Sasha tapped her foot, staring at her once best friend. She had   
certainly changed due to Darryl’s influence. Sasha always told Sophie not to date John, and   
look what happened because of it. 

Finally however, Kyuki came out of the changing room wearing the tiny dress. “What do you   
girls think?” She said, striking a pose. The dress just about covered her chest, showing off a   
ridiculous amount of cleavage and stopping just underneath her ass. It was the definition of a   
mini-dress, yet Kyuki loved how much skin it showed off. 

“Looks amazing. Like you’re ready to get fucked on the dance floor.” Sasha said with a smirk as   
Kyuki giggled. 

“Awesome, I’ll buy it, then.” With that, the girl vanished back into the changing room and within a   
few more moments of tense silence, she came back out wearing the tight jeans and stylish top   
she was wearing before, with the dress in one hand. Striding past the other two girls, they   
quickly followed behind her as they headed to the checkout. 

Kyuki handed the dress across to the clerk whilst for once, Sophie piped up. “U-uh, did you talk   
to Darryl? About Lust-X and stuff?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Kyuki let out a giggle, gently facepalming. “I totally forgot to tell you. We have to visit   
this like, surgery or something. Apparently they have a supply. Friends with Darryl and all that.   
It’s a twenty minute walk from here across town. He also wants you to do some stuff whilst   
you’re there as well, but he said you’d like it and jump at the opportunity.” 

Sophie’s eyes lit up, barely listening to whatever else Kyuki had to say. In twenty minutes she'd   
be getting that sweet release of the drug into her body. In the back of her head, she knew she   
was addicted, but that didn't change the fact that getting that release, getting that hit made her   
feel so amazingly good. Incredibly sensational. And incredibly horny on the side. “Let’s do it.   
Let’s go.” 

“Knew you’d say that.” Kyuki said as she got handed a bag filled with her new dress, alongside   
some new lingerie. “Let’s get moving, then. Follow me, ladies.” The trio left the shop and began   
to walk through the backstreets of the town, blindly following Kyuki’s impeccable sense of   
direction. Soon enough, they had arrived outside a shady-looking cosmetic surgery. Sasha and   
Kyuki began to realise why Darryl sent Sophie here, but the addicted girl could only think about   
getting her release. 

They entered through the door, the busty receptionist giving them a smile. “Dr. Karoski will see   
you straight away, ladies.” She said in a husky voice that suggested years of chain-smoking   
cigarettes. 

“Thank you.” Kyuki replied back politely as they walked past her, heading into the open door of   
the office. The room was large enough to fit a desk and some sort of elevated reclining chair   
that people would theoretically have work done on. Behind the desk sat an overweight white 

seemed like she had had enough as well. She moved forward, letting the thick dildo slide out of   
her fat pussy as she let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Good shit.” She said, quickly rolling up and off of the bed, her legs shaking slightly as she   
reached out to grab her phone, beginning to walk out of the bedroom. I was so stunned at what   
had just happened that I didn't even move, but luckily she turned around to face me once more,   
showing her phone to me. “Take a look at what Sophie’s just done! She’s such a filthy whore.” 

Kyuki’s voice sounded so cocky and superior as I focused on the phone in front of me. It was a   
picture of Sophie bearing her heavy breasts to the camera. Each one of her nipples had a metal   
bar through them, showing a recent piercing. I tried to read the caption, but Kyuki turned it away   
too fast for me to comprehend the text. 

“I’ll see myself out. Good shit, loser.” She gave me a middle finger, laughing loudly as she   
strode out of the bedroom. I carefully took the black strap-on off, leaving it on the bed as I   
realised I’d definitely need to clean the sheets thoroughly. Kyuki made a massive mess all over   
the bed with her fluids. 

Rushing out of my bedroom, I managed to catch Kyuki zipping the dress back up as her assets   
just about managed to fit back into the tight latex attire. She didn't even bother giving me   
another look as she grabbed her handbag, slinging it over her shoulder and heading to the front   
door. I was stunned, feeling a newfound attraction towards the girl as she slammed the door   
shut. Every day brought a new surprise. But at least this hell should be over soon. Right? 

“Very good.” Darryl smiled at Sasha, before turning and looking over at Kyuki. “You can leave,   
bitch. I’m done with you. I’ll send you a message for what time next week we’ll prepare the   
finale.” 

“O-okay sir…” Kyuki trailed off, getting up and slinging her golden handbag over her shoulder.   
She shot Sasha a dirty look before walking away and into the lift. As soon as the doors shut   
close, the gym bunny felt a warm hand on her thigh as she turned her head to look at Darryl. 

“I much prefer you over her. Better body. She’s getting a bit too fat for my liking.” Darryl said   
casually, using his other hand to sip from the glass of whiskey he had poured out for himself.   
“Anyways, to blackmail and get in touch with Sophie’s family, I need you to give me their   
details.” 

“Of course, sir.” Sasha said demurely with a happy smile on her face. “I have her mother and   
her sisters, and one of her aunties.” 

“Give me the numbers of all of them.” Darryl said casually, his hand moving up to Sasha’s waist,   
gently sliding up underneath the bottom of her crop top to grab one of her breasts. She let out a   
soft gasp, biting her bottom lip as she got to work texting the numbers across to Darryl. 

“Good girl. Now that you’ve done that for me, how about I take you to the bedroom and give you   
a treat for being so obedient?” He said in that soft yet deep voice. Sasha was so excited, she   
couldn’t even utter a response. Instead, all she did was give out a small moan, nodding her   
head as she pressed the send button. As soon as Darryl saw the text message with the details   
coming through, he got up and grabbed Sasha by the waist with both hands, throwing her over   
his shoulder with a gasp from the girl. Carrying her like a caveman, he walked straight into the   
bedroom, throwing her onto the bed as she quickly pulled off her crop top, wasting no time as   
she bared her heavy breasts to him. As she began to wiggle out of her sweat pants and panties,   
Darryl stared at the tight and toned babe in front of him. 

“I can’t wait to see your little belly bulging with my child.” He growled as the instagram model   
finally became nude in front of him. 

“Me neither.” She purred back, spreading her legs to show off her glistening wet pussy. Darryl   
said nothing as he dropped his trousers, revealing his massive cock as Sasha’s eyes grew   
wide. Maybe she will get that cardio exercise she skipped out today. It was going to be a very   
long and very hard night, that was for sure. 

  
Chapter 33 - Finale   
It had been several days since I saw Kyuki. Since I saw any of the demons that were ruining my   
life. Kyuki, Sasha, Sophie. And of course, I had not been in contact with Darryl either, the Devil   
that controlled the three succubi. Life had been normal, if not somewhat anxious. I went to my   
lectures, I did what I could to survive. Yet I couldn’t help but wonder when this was all going to   
end, when will I be free of this torturous cycle of pain, teasing, denial and heartbreak? 

Little did I know that the answer to that question would be today. And it all started just as I had   
finished eating breakfast. A text from an unknown number, but nothing with a link to a livestream   
on some dodgy looking site. Of course I wasn’t entirely sure if I should click on it, but after some   
preliminary searches I felt my heart drop as I found out who exactly the website was owned by. 

This was Darryl sending me the link. In some shape or form, he wanted me to watch this and I   
could only wonder why he was doing this- If he wanted, he could easily get me a front-row seat   
to anything he was doing or planning. 

Still, I opened up the stream on my phone, propping it up on the table as I ate my breakfast. It   
was a camera in the corner of some frat bedroom, but nobody was in it. I was sure that   
somebody would pop up- One of the three girls, or Darryl, or something. But it remained empty,   
even after I had finished my breakfast and got ready to head to my lectures. 

Keeping an eye on my phone, I went through the entire day seeing absolutely no change in the   
room. It almost felt like some sort of trick. But I knew I couldn’t look away, just in case it wasn’t. 

The sun was setting and it was 8PM when finally there was activity on the stream. Movement. I   
was in my apartment, staring intently down at the tiny cramped screen of my phone as I saw the   
lingerie-clad figures of three women walking in front of the large king-sized bed. Each one of   
them was wearing the dull, neutral plain-faced mask that made it impossible to tell who was   
who, or who they even were. Of course, I knew who they were. I could tell Sophie from Kyuki   
from Sasha, I had spent enough time oogling their curves to recognise the rock-hard abs of   
Sasha, to the heavy tits of Kyuki, and of course the wide-set hips of Sophie. 

But they just stood there, facing the camera motionless and stationary. Who else was watching   
the stream? I thought it was just me, but it could entirely be possible that the reason why I’m not   
there is because Darryl wanted more than just me to see this fucked up theatrical event that he   
had planned. 

Then, another masked figure appeared onto the screen, standing in front of the three girls.   
Whilst the figure was also wearing a large black cloak, the muscular pecs and abs were visible   
to the camera, making it all too clear to me who I was looking at. It had to be Darryl. And for the   
first time in hours since the stream started, he began to speak in that deep, resonating voice just   
made to command. 

As soon as he said that, a pop-up appeared on my screen. It was a fairly simple choice, with the   
three names of the polls appearing on the screen. I couldn’t believe it almost, but the situation   
was so surreal I guess it made sense. By watching the bars move up and down, even without   
the actual number of votes I could tell that enough people were voting to make it a close run.   
Some might be parents trying to save their daughter, others might just be horny frat brothers   
watching from other rooms in the frat house. I thought about placing a vote for Sasha, but   
decided to stay out of it. 

Finally, the poll levelled out and Kyuki was the first. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Sophie   
would have a few more moments of survival before Darryl fucked her. Not that she would mind,   
really. It was all a hopeless endeavour, so I should at least try to enjoy the show. 

Darryl walked up to Kyuki, gently running his hand across her nude chest, resting to squeeze   
one of her bare breasts. Her reaction was both visual and auditory, a small gasp and a twitch of   
her body showing how pent up with arousal she was. Staying completely silent, Darryl gently   
clicked his finger in front of her, signalling that it was time for his African seed to be planted   
deep inside of her. 

As if she knew exactly what Darryl wanted her to do, Kyuki walked around to the side of the   
bed, unhooking the back of her bra and releasing her heavy breasts to the camera. I could see   
them sag slightly without the support, but their sheer size and shape was more than appealing   
enough as she wiggled her perfectly-clad panties down off of her hips and to the ground.   
Leaving the underwear on the floor by the bed, she got up on all fours onto the mattress, her   
thick ass on display with enough space for Darryl to kneel behind her, in position. The other girls   
moved aside, out of the camera as Darryl let his pants drop, revealing his massively hung cock. 

Even I was surprised finally seeing it’s full length in such detail. It swung around, hardening   
gently with every step he took as he got into position behind the fat-assed asian girl. Slamming   
his thick black meat between her two ass cheeks, he playfully began to grind against her as she   
moaned lewdly, like she was already being penetrated. In preparation for her loud moans, I   
turned the sound down on my phone a few notches. 

It took a little while for Darryl’s girthy member to harden, but when it did he wasted no time.   
Hands on Kyuki’s hips, he slowly guided his black anaconda inside of her, and now I got to   
watch what her asian, traditional parents were seeing: Kyuki getting fucked by a black man. And   
the look on her face showed that actually, she was enjoying it quite a lot. Like a delay, the   
contorted face of pleasure came a few seconds before her lewd moans that burst out of my   
phone speakers, and I did good to turn the sound down a little before they came out. 

Darryl guided his cock inside of the girl slowly but surely, with no hesitation until he was fully   
balls-deep. And it was then he began to thrust, in and out like the jackhammer he was. He   
clearly had the strength and stamina to last for a very long time, but he had three girls to   
impregnate before the watchers on the stream got bored- And that meant that he needed to 

squirt his potent, fertile African load deep inside of Kyuki’s womb as soon as possible. Kyuki’s   
screams filled the room and the stream, and I felt my cock harden. Almost instinctively I pulled it   
out of my pants, beginning to stroke eagerly as I watched Darryl properly fuck the asian slut. 

It took only ten minutes before Darryl let out a grunt and supposedly filled Kyuki up with his   
seed. It was impossible to see from this position, but by Kyuki’s moans of pleasure and   
satisfaction it absolutely seemed like she was filled up with his cum. He pulled out of her,   
staying in his position as she climbed off of the bed and out of camera. As soon as this   
happened, a little poll popped up again, and this time there were only two options: Sophie or   
Sasha. 

I was still half-stroking my cock, feeling both upset and horny at what was effectively free,   
premium pornography of attractive girls I knew in real life. However, just as my finger went to   
press on Sasha’s button, I was pulled out of the stream, a call coming through. It was from   
Sophie’s mother. My heart sank as I hesitated, wondering what exactly to do. If I picked up, then   
I’d have to talk and confirm my fears that they were in fact watching what was about to happen   
to their daughter. And I knew deep down, I couldn’t even bear to face them even if they don’t   
know I was playing some sort of part in this. That I was incriminated, regardless of how much I   
felt about it now. 

I stared at the screen, desperately waiting for the mother to hang up. After a painfully   
excruciating moment, it stopped and I was brought back to the stream, where Sasha was being   
mounted from behind. I felt my cock surge with arousal as I quickly began to stroke it again. The   
gym bunny’s body was so much more tighter and toned than Kyuki’s plush, plump and   
curvaceous one. Still, seeing her toned abs twist and get covered in a sheen of sweat was more   
than enough. 

Sasha’s face was focused on biting her lip and staring directly at the camera, whereas Kyuki   
was all over the place. I could feel my climax approaching as I took my hand off of my dick. I   
wanted to cum to Sophie. That would be a fitting end to all of this chaos and fuckery. One last   
orgasm to my lost ex-girlfriend. 

At the top of my phone, notification after notification came through from Sophie’s mother, father   
and even her brother. All of them getting more and more desperate as they realised that Sophie   
would be next- She would be the next to be impregnated by the black man. And there was no   
escape. I knew that best of all. There was nothing nobody could, so I might as well sit back and   
enjoy the show. 

Gently stroking my cock, Darryl gave one final thrust before he spurted his second load into the   
walls of Sasha’s pussy. This time it seemed to take a little longer, only signalling to me that   
Darryl was going to take the longest with Sophie. At least she'd have a better time. For all that   
has happened, at least Sophie will get to have some good sex. The strangeness of this entire   
scenario struck me as I watched the curvy, bustier Sophie to the one I knew undress out of her 

lingerie. She really was gorgeous, and I could only imagine the changes that would occur with   
Darryl’s child inside of her. Maybe her tits would get even bigger, made to feed black children.   
The very thought brought me nearly to climax, leaving me to let go of my dick and try my   
hardest not to cum in the moment. But watching Darryl mount Sophie, watching her gorgeous   
green eyes that I stared into so many times widen with pleasure was too much. I felt my own   
climax wash over my as my cock shot out a few weak, watery spurts of cum over the phone and   
stream. Dopamine rushing to my brain, I felt my cock begin to shrink and grow flaccid as   
Sophie’s moans came out of my phone. 

With the horniness and arousal leaving my body, I could only watch as Darryl finished off the   
last of what he set out to do. Letting out a grunt, after twenty minutes of fucking my gorgeous   
blonde ex, he shot his load deep inside of her, impregnating her like the other two girls off   
camera. There was silence as they both faded down from their orgasms. The two of them were   
panting, the cum on my screen was slowly dribbling down to form a pool on the table and I   
finally realised that it was over. 

This living hell could finally end. I watched Sophie and Darryl leave the screen, and seconds   
afterwards the stream went dead. I could see the notifications on my phone, I could see the   
missed calls. This was it. Finally, this fucked-up story of mine was over. And I couldn’t be any   
happier about it. 


End file.
